


she ran

by warmastheyget



Category: Beauty and the Beast - All Media Types
Genre: Poetry, creepy??? i hope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 08:13:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17804339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/warmastheyget/pseuds/warmastheyget
Summary: i wrote a thing in like half an hour





	she ran

Dark, cold royal blue shadows conceal  
Congealing blood  
Smeared from her palms  
He had growled in her face.  
Inexplicable, terrifying rage  
Contorting those familiar features,  
The face she could have loved.  
He had pushed her back,  
Probably the last kind action  
Left beyond that twisted snarl. 

She had hit the floor,  
The shards of glass  
Slicing deep between her fingers.  
She struggled to her feet,  
She ran and she hid.  
Petals of rose red  
Are blooming from her hands.  
She ripped apart  
Her dress to bandage them.  
She smells of blood and fear. 

She is in a wardrobe  
Hearing it skulk the floor below  
She shudders to think  
What it could be doing,  
If they were not alone.  
Their family have left  
Gone forever.  
She cannot cry,  
For it will hear her sobs.  
So she must mourn in silence,  
Thankful they won't suffer. 

It is rifling through her home  
Tearing at the walls  
Scrabbling through cupboards  
It hunts for food.  
Soon there will be none left  
It is huge  
And it is hungry  
And she will be next. 

The wardrobe will not be safe for long.  
She has to run  
Get to the front door  
Or out a window on the floor below  
Hope it doesn't smell her  
Hope it doesn't go for more difficult prey. 

She intends to be difficult  
If it catches her  
She will not be gentle or pity it.  
Even though she can't do much.  
It is much larger than her,  
Huge and strong.  
If it kills her, at least revenge  
Will be sweet. 

She is not a guest in her home  
She knows every creaky floorboard,  
And the slippery stairs.  
She knows where she could be seen,  
From where she hears it  
Rattling and grunting in the kitchen.  
She can manage a window  
The front door would be much too heavy.  
She made it before,  
But she doesn't have the strength  
Not without her hands. 

She is ghostly,  
Catching her reflection  
In one of the last unbroken mirrors.  
Her own blood covering her front  
Her face is pale  
And she must be silent.  
People always said  
She could be quiet as a mouse. 

She runs  
On the tips of her toes,  
Not a mouse here,  
But a wild cat  
Pretty but dangerous  
Fast and lean and silent. 

She smells it  
Musky and wet, a wild animal stench.  
It is slurping at some type of soup  
Left out for their dinner  
Now only to be eaten by one. 

She runs  
Past the rooms she once loved,  
Dodging tipped furniture  
And the gouges of carpet.  
There are glimpses of orange  
A fire has started somewhere  
Or someone with a torch is passing  
The musk is so overwhelming,  
She cannot smell any smoke. 

She runs  
And there is an open window,  
She is almost at ground level  
She can hear wet pants just behind her  
She almost imagines  
It's spit on her neck  
It's teeth in her chest  
It will hear her limb from limb  
It will kill her  
And then, it will eat her. 

She is at the window, just touching the pane  
The cobbled walls are chilled  
The sun has long set  
The stars are bright  
And he's grabbed her.  
The Beast.

**Author's Note:**

> a lil something i thought of while watching : https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gGRmTmA6znk&t=126s. she talks about some of the implications of the original Beauty and the Beast, and what would happen if the curse wasn't broken. so i wrote a thing ;-)


End file.
